Shugo Chara! Kangai!
by OjamajoChara
Summary: No summary.. I really suck at that  Amuto & Kutau
1. Chapter 1

OjamajoChara: Hello everybody girls and boys little and bigs and...  
Amu: Can we pass that?...  
OjamajoChara: If you want... Anyways this my first story and GUESS WHAT..  
Nagihiko: They don't have to guess they're where searching for "Shugo Chara!" Fanfictions  
OjamajoChara: Uhh i guess Well anyways this story will be rated T for language, and other things... I guess?  
Yaya: Yaya think that OjamajoChara-chii doens't know how to write a story...  
OjamajoChara: Why thanks yaya. so i wanted to say I am NOT good at grammar, spelling, or punctuation so please excuse me for that... Also The pairings will be: Amuto(AMUTO ROOOOOOCKS!) Kutau( GOOOOOOO KUTAU!) Maybe some Yairi  
Amu: Amuto? WHY?  
OjamajoChara: I hate Tadagay  
Tadase: Are you talking about me?  
OjamajoChara: TADAGAY +_+ *Kill mode ON* GET HIIIIM *chases tadase*  
Yaya: YAYA WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER :D OjamajoChara-chii DOES NOT own Shugo Chara! Doki! Or Party! She's just a weird fan who looked 6 times the seasons 1 and 2 in only one month  
OjamajoChara: ENJOY THE STORY WHILE I'MA KILLING TADAGAY +_+ Oh and one thing kangai means Emotion in japanese Shugo Chara! Kangai! ?'s POV: "Woaw, actually 1 month since i met That Hinamori Amu girl" A young girl named Natsumi said *FlashBack* "Aw man I AM GONNA BE SO LAAAAAAAAATE TO THE MALL" Yelled natsumi to her three shugo chara: Rina Nina and Nami "Why didn't you wake up earlier?" yelled Nami "LIKE I WANTED TO" Said natsumi while grabbing her bag and running to the mall "Okay let's do it! Chara CHANGE!" Yelled Rina "RINA HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DID I TELL YOU: DON'T DO A CHARACTER CHAAAAAAAAAAANGE" Yelled Natsumi while running like crazy. But then Natsumi bumped into something Or someone. "Aww that hurts" "Are you okay Amu-chan?~Desuu" said a green shugo chara "Yeah i'm okay" "What about that girl?" "The Name's Natsumi Hujisaka"( My friend jess figured out that i actually used the FUJISAKI name) "And don't you forget that" "Uhh, Okay i'm Amu Hinamori" Said Amu then Natsumi froze " Hinamori Amu?" "Hinamori Amu" "HINAMORI AMU?" "So what...?" said amu in her cool'n'spicy tone "What's with the tone already. So you are hinamori amu, the girl who taken down easter" "How do you know that" "Like someone care, Anyways i am late" "For what" "To go to the mall DUH!" "Okay okay calm down" "Anyways Hinamori Amu do you speak any other language than japanese?" (Guys, imagine that the story is japanese with fansub OKAY?) "No. Do you?" "Yup English and French" "But French sucks" "YOU SPEAK FRENCH" Amu yelled in a surprised tone "Yup got a problem with THAT?" "No no. Just.." Just then her cellphone rang "Moshi Moshi?(Means Hello in japanese when you answer the phone)" No answer was coming from the cellphone "Okay that was weird" Amu sai *End of Flashback* Normal POV "Oii Amu... Amu... AMU HINAMORIIIIIII" Natsumi yelled "Huh what?" Amu said confused. "ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE ALREADY" "Always so polite" amu said while grabbing her phone "Moshi Moshi?" Amu asked (Oh yeah i forgot i am gonna take some thing from the manga and anime, Like the fact that in the manga everybody knows Nagihiko was Nadeshiko And the fact that in the anime the amusement park MAY not be destroyed) "Hello Amu-chan" Said a young boy with long purple hair "Nagihiko? What's up?" "You should go to the ... YAYA-CHAN STOP TAKING THE PHONE" Nagihiko yelled in the phone "YAYA HAS BIG NEWS FOR AMU-CHII GUESS WHO..." Yaya said on the phone "Yuiki-san give the phone to Fujisaki-kun please" "But yaya doesn't want to" "Oh sorry for that amu-chan" said nagihiko while keeping yaya away from the phone "So i was saying that you should go to the Rima-chan PLEASE GIVE THE PHONE ALREADY" "Imagine i don't want to? Crossdresser freak" "Umm HELLO GUYS I'M ALWAYS ON THE PHONE YOU KNOW?" Yelled amu "THEN YOU SHOULD GO TO THE PARK" yelled all the guardians in the phone then hanging up "The park? What for...?" "I think i know" whispered miki to Ran and Suu *Time skip* "Why did you have to do kukai's training?..." said an exausted Amu "Cuz y'a need TO RUN AND... RINA STOP DOING THE DAMN CHANGES!" "Anyways i wonder what they meant" "AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Yelled an excited Utau while glomping her "Utau? What's gotten into you?" Said a sweetdropping Amu "Come with me AND DON'T TALK OR I'LL KILL YOU" Said utau while dragging Amu and Natsumi "So Amu, Natsumi you hear something?" "No..." said amu "yes... like a violin sound" Said Natsumi "You said what?..." Said quietly amu "I said a violin" "A violin.." "Yes a violin" "You sure that you heard a violin" "I SAID YES DAMNIT WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEMS WITH VIOLIN" "Utau don't tell me that..." "That what?" Amu's pov I started running like crazy when natsumi said that she heard a violin while Utau and Natsumi where trying to catch up on me i finally heard the violin sound then i saw someone i was Sooo not expecting "WAIT THE GODAMNIT HELL UP uff..." Then utau started glompping the person who was playing the violin "Utau?" Natsumi said She was afraid from the utau that was here "And it's now that the hero goes on the scene~Nyaa" Said a chara cat-like "Huh? but your phrase doesn't have so much sens and... WHAT THE HELL YORU?" Yelled a surprised Miki Then I looked at utau, blinked and yelled "IKUTO?" "Ikuto-nii-san long time no see" That was definitively Tadase's voice "Utau Could you get OFF NOW?" Said a pissed ikuto "Hey that's your fault for leaving around the world you finished idiot" "Ok il se passe QUOI LA?" Said natsumi, i didn't understand what she said, not a bit... "Translation: Okay WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?" (french lesson huh?) She's speaking in french, again So then i got closer to ikuto and utau, i was sure happy utau Didn't have her brother complex anymore, if she had i would be dead right now but at the moment i asked ONE THING to ikuto That nobody has seen for 6 months "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I almost yelled... No i yelled that... "I WAS playing violin" Ikuto answered "I MEAN IN JAPAN YOU IDIOT" "Ces vrai que il est con..." "Translation: it's true that he's an idiot" Nami said "I'm back in japan. Missed me Amu?" "LIKE I COULD" I yelled even if my face was a tomato right now "Ikuto nii san i missed you.." "DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE TE TUE" "Better not translate that one" Then i saw natsumi running after tadase Things doesn't change do they?... Wait what time was it... i looked the hour "SO LATE? DAMN IF I DON'T GO HOME RIGHT NOW MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME" I said while running back home Natsumi's pov i stopped running after tadase and sit down to think. Should i really do that? But they can do anything to force me What in the world am i gonna do? OjamajoChara: Okay i wrote this chapter in what 40 minutes? Ikuto: That doesn't mean every body's gonna look your story OjamajoChara: Always so cold... I mea... *watch all the fangirls* OH MY GOD Fangirls: IKUTO-KUN KUKAI-SEMPAI AND TADASE-KUN *_* OjamajoChara: GET THE HELL AWAY YOU DAMN FANGIRLS *Holds a bazooka* HAAAAAYAAAAA! Yaya: THAT'S NOT FOR A BABY *Runs away* Nagihiko: isn't the bazooka a bit much? *Looks at rima* What? Rima: YOU ARE STEALING MY BEST FRIEND YOU DAMN CROSSDRESSER FREAK *Runs after nagihiko* Amu: Umm... So anyways Read and Review (Also known as R&R) OjamajoChara: Next time on: Shugo Chara! Kangai! *preview* "Sometimes a secret has to stay a secret, or else there could be bad things that could happen..." OjamajoChara: Till next time TA-TA FOR NOW Oh and one thing i still don't know how to write on FFN So if you have problems just tell me Okay?:)


	2. Chapter 2

OjamajoChara: YAY YAY YAY YAY  
Amu: Crazy Crazy Crazy CRAZY  
OjamajoChara: I AM SO HAPPY. A few hours after i posted the story i got a review from RomanticaKH1 3 hours later birdy1564 put me in her favorite authors favorite story and author alert So i wanna say THANK YOU RomanticaKH1 and Birdy1564

Amu: Great but... Last time you didn't answer my question...

OjamajoChara: Why it was amuto? CUZ THIS COUPLE ROCKSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Amu: And for the tadamu fans?...

OjamajoChara: Hey it is like umm how to say, a new adventure that is placed after Doki! Doki!*Also known as: Party* Why do i wanna say so badly "With a doki start it's shugo chara time"...

Yaya: Cuz OjamajoChara-chii WATCH TOO MUCH DOKI

OjamajoChara: What? Except for the fact that Kukai and kairi(I like him now) Are not Jack's chair anymore everything's great Nagihiko comes back ... Lemme think *Think* There a new kind of egg known as ?-egg(The name was given by yaya don't ask) Also known as Mystery Egg, and i so LOVE The new open heart, i liked the first one but the second one TOTALLY ROCKS!

Amu: Umm can we get ON the chapter now?

OjamajoChara: If you want Hinamori Amu... If you want...

Amu: So nice of you. Now PLEASE START THE CHAPTER ALREADY

Tadase: Calm down Am...

OjamajoChara: DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME YOU DASHOU!(Guy who acts like a girl) *runs after* MIKI DISCLAIMER AT ONCE!

Miki: She's crazy... So, OjamajoChara doesn't own a single one little tiny

OjamajoChara: OKAY OKAY WE GOT THE MESSAGE!

Miki: Bit of shugo chara! doki! or doki! doki! known as party! She's just... A crazy fan *flies away*

Last time on Shugo Chara! Kangai! "i stopped running after tadase and sit down to think. Should i really do that? But they can do anything to force me What in the world am i gonna do?" On with the chapter :D Another day of summer well kind of a hot one... Way to hot

Natsumi's POV(means Point of view for those who don't know):

"URGH TOO HOT IN HERE DAMN" "Calm down already natsumi, you can attractthunderstorms with that" "Oh come on nami..."  
"RINA NINA NAMI I'M GOING OUT SO DO WHAT YOU WANT BYE!"  
(Did i tell you that last year it rained like crazy and there was storms?" I heard a thunderstorm burst "Damn nami she can see the future or what? oh well gonna pay a little visit to the guardians. well i wanna see yaya first" Then i ran like crazy to yaya's house

Miki's POV: "Oii AMU-CHAN" I yelled... "Ran Suu I need HELP" "Okay Okay~desuu" "AMU-" We all yelled "What?..." "WAKE UP ALREADY NATSUMI'S

AT THE DOOR WITH YAYA AND NAGIHIKO "Why... And how did you kn..." "Pepe and rhythm"  
Amu's POV: Next time i let ami play with my charas they are WAY TOO ANNOYING "Get UP or else natsumi's gonna break the door" Oh yeah, forgot that one...  
"HINAMORI AMU GET YOUR BUTT HERE BEFORE I CRASH THE DOOR" Natsumi yelled

"Natsu-chii WE CAN WAIT" Yaya said and nagihiko was actually trying to calm natsumi down  
I opened the door and see a thing i wasn't expecting...  
A guardian reunion Thing is  
We are not guardians anymore.  
So Outside was standing Kairi Kukai Nagihiko Yaya Rima who shot death glares to nagihiko.  
Again.  
And tadase Well natsumi's here but she never actually WAS a guardian "Stop spacing out damnit"  
"Why are you saying damnit so often?" I asked  
"Don't like being polite,"  
"That's not a reason... Let me guess... Utau's coming with ikuto in 3... 2... 1..."  
"GOOD THE DOOR IS OPEN I AM NOT STAYING UNDER THUNDERSTORMS!" I was right... Again... "  
Utau why did you have to drag me here?" ikuto said "Because" One of the FAMOUS reasons of Hoshina Utau...  
"Because what?" "Because if you ask me again i let you alone with Natsumi" "I should be scared?..."  
"You should be" i said "She has a bazooka... no two..." "She's cra" Then utau put her hand in front of ikuto mouth  
"Hahaha Now shut up AND ENTER THE DAMN HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU. Okay?" Said utau with a sweet smile at the 'Okay' Part  
"where are you parents Hinamori?" Kukai asked, i'm sure that AFTER the thunderstorm he's gonna play soccer...

"Out of town with ami" "Alone again huh?" Natsumi said "OH WELL THAT MEANS THAT WE ARE GONNA STAY WITH YOU" Natsumi started to yell "WHAT! WHY? HIM TOO? And euhm Where are you going to..." Then i saw natsumi who was apparently going to a shop 3 minutes later she came back, With 9 beds... how did she get that here so quickly?...  
"No question Hinamori" "Well your new 'Crazy' friend sure is polite Amu" "I didn't ask you something did i?. No And don't say she's crazy, she could kill you, really,"

"It is true ikuto-nii-san she almost killed me"  
"SHUT YOUR ASS YOU DAMN GIRL"

Utau's POV:

Well what a surprise Ikuto wasn't talking So cool... Anyways i still wonder why natsumi wanted everybody to meet at amu's place, of course since ikuto's not a friend of natsumi i didn't tell him anything  
"So utau why did you wanted me to come?" "It's amu's place OR YOU'RE COMING WITH NATSUMI AND ME AT THE MALL"  
"So what?.." "Um Well Utau and natsumi made me hold a thousand bags..." Kukai said he was sure scared "A THOUSAND THINGS? ARE YOU KIDDING THAT WAS ONLY THREE OR FOUR DRESSES THAT'S IT!" Natsumi and i yelled at the same time  
"Well i am still waiting For you four to come inside so i can close the door. SO YOU COME INSIDE OR YOU STAY OUTSIDE" Amu yelled. Then i heard yaya scream like the world was coming to it's end, she must be scared of thunder.  
well normal for a 'Little Sister' type like me Then i yelled and found myself on kukai's back yaya was on the little brother of Sanjou-san his name was kairi, i think

Natsumi's POV:

everybody got in the house, then in the room FINALLY COME ON 3 HOURS TO ENTER A HOUSE How long could that possibly take. "So guys i need to talk to y.." I said before i finished my damn sentence There was SCREAMS FROM EVERYWHERE,  
Amu's who is on her bed  
Utau on kukai's back AGAIN  
yaya on kairi's AGAIN  
Rima, well she was pulling nagihiko's hair, i think that hurts. "Okay i can't talk for the damn moment" i whispered

"So natsumi your gonna tell them RIGHT?" "Of course i will Nina... But just not now"  
"Why?" "I can't even say a word..." Rina Nina and Nami Sweetdropped then i decided to tell them now. "ARE YOU GONNA SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY? I'M TRYING TO TE..."  
It was still screaming.. I wanted to do ONE THING just now... Kill myself...

Ikuto Natsumi's Kairi and Kukai POV:

Why are they yelling like that...

Amu's POV:

Oh god all the screaming was KILLING ME. well i was screaming too..  
Then i looked up to see Utau that looked like she wanted to kill someone.  
A bored ikuto and natsumi, well natsumi was angry i could tell that  
If kukai wasn't a boy he would cry just now like kairi and nagihiko...  
"RIMA-CHAN STOP PULLING MY HAIR" "Stop stealing my best friend you freak" "Rima stop pulling nagi's hair..."  
"Then Ikuto's?" "Not high enough" (So true...) "Utau's?" "She would kill you..." "natsumi's?" "She's gonna kill you too."  
Then i looked up again to see Ikuto half asleep,  
Tadase who was.. Um.. Watching the wall... Okay... i suppose nobody actually got some sleep... then natsumi stood up

Natsumi's POV:

It's now or never(High school musical powa...). "NOW SHUT THE DAMN UP, TSUKIYOMI WAKE UP, TADAGAY STOP WATCHING THE GOD DAMN WALL" "I HAVE SOMETHIN..." Then we heard a loud noise

NORMAL POV(YAY!):

Everybody stood up and went outside when they saw a lots of X-EGGS and a weird girl The girl had the same hair as natsumi's but had cerulean eyes She was wearing a long dress Black

Amu's POV:

"AMU-CHAN!" Yelled ran miki and suu "WE THINK THAT GIRL IS TAKEN HEART'S EGG(The so called: Kokoro No Tamago) AND TRANSFORMS THEM INTO X-EGG" "X-egg...?" "We're gonna fight." Said natsumi"

Natsumi's POV:

Attack like that in the morning?(Cuz it's 6 A.M no wonder ikuto so tired and tadase's watching a wall) I only got Two thing to say: En garde.

OjamajoChara: BATTLE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER(No blood)

Next time on Shugo chara! Kangai! *preview* " Je ne perdrais jamais contre eux " *end of preview*

Ikuto: I am SO interesting in this chapter...

OjamajoChara: I know you're boring but i am GOD TIRED IT IS 4 A.M GOD DAMN

Amu: So go to sleep?

OjamajoChara: Good idea. GOOD NIGHT GUYS *run away*

Amu Ikuto Yaya and Kukai: She already left...

Yaya: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEA...

Amu: OKAY YAYA WE GOT THE MESSAGE

Yaya: PLEAAAAAAAAAASE

Amu: Okay Yaya you are going to SLEEP *holds yaya*

Kukai: Well R&R

Fans: KUKAI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kukai: CRAP *runs*

Ikuto: Weird...

Fangirls: IKUTOOOO-

Ikuto: *runs away*

Tadase: What the...

Fangirls: TADASE- Tadase: *runs away too*

Nagihiko: oh god... So R&R RIMA CHAN LET GO OF MY HAIR

Yaya: *sleeps*

Amu and kairi(chibi mode): Good day/night AND R&R!


	3. Author's note

OjamajoChara: Yo. Well i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY. My mother won't let me on the computer ._. Plus i'm having an problem...

Know about those author's who never know how to finish their story? In my case it's reversed I Have Royally No Idea.

Ikuto: Weird.

OjamajoChara: Never asked you something. Anyways if someone could PLEASE drop an idea ._.

Amu: That's it?

OjamajoChara: Nop, I am wondering if i should redo the first chapter please readers give me your advice.

Now i own you some explanation: The reason why i don't have a good grammar is that i have been in france for almost six years. I didn't really speak english so often so i forgot about how to talk in english correctly sorry...

OjamajoChara: Because. Anyways.

One thing: Readers you can put your OC here. i am gonna put a formular.

Then you'll have to PM me cause we'll write the story together(Well if you want.) i am only taking 5 OC so hurry up

Amu: So here the famous formular *takes a formular from nowhere*

xXxXx Formular XxXxX

First Name:(Not your real one)

Last name:(Not your real one)

Surname:(Not required)

Age:(Not your real one)

Shugos charas:(Please explain from what wish your shugos are born from)

Character:

Color hair:

Clothes:(Clothes that you wear frequently)

Passion:(That IS SOOOOOO important)

Dream:(This is so important too) Friends with:(You can be friends with others OC)

OjamajoChara: And with that i leave. IKUTO, AMU YOU COMING OR NOT?

Amu and ikuto: Yeah yeah 'coming...


	4. Chapter 3

**Natsumi[My NickName] : Hey guys... **

**Amu: What's going on? **

**Natsumi: *looks around* Good HE'S not around so. Everybody knows about the first december right? **

**Amu: Umm yeah it's like the first day of december **

**Natsumi: And that's NOT what i mean **

**Utau: ikuto's birthday? **

**Natsumi: Right. i decided to bother my mother just to post the damn chapter on ikuto's birthday **

**Amu: Why for?You still have four hours left to post this chapter Natsumi: Oh god you really don't know huh? For every event like Christmas, Easter(Woaw i can't even say easter peacefully. Damn them) and things like that there is like a TONS of one-shot for each event. A big event like Ikuto's birthday knowing the number of fangirls he has means that there is gonna be a TONS of one-shot for him. Well except if everyone forgot about it **

**Amu: If you don't care why are you uploading on his birthday? **

**Natsumi: To bother my mother and stay late. Update this story plus i don't really hate him just that malediction of his is killing me.[Since i know him i only see black blue cats and violin. plus my best friend say seventeen cars of the color of ikuto's hair. and brought a DSI of the color of his hair] Well that's enough reasons. **

**Anyways. Sore wa hisashiburida.(It's been awhille) Actually: Remember the last chapter about the fight? I've took a long time cuz i was thinking what kind of fight i was gonna do. I finally decided to do it like "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch" **

**Amu: That means you are gonna sing to beat the ennemy?Why for? **

**Natsumi: I love singing. Plus trust me you don't want ME to fight. *brings out bazooka* Anyways i've decided which song to sing The lucky winners are: Before the moment and Rainbow Notes **

**Utau: Hey who's we? **

**Natsumi: Hinamori Suzume You And Me. LET'S START THE STORY *runs aways* **

**Amu: WHAT? I AM NOT GONNA SING! NATSUMI GET BACK HERE *runs after* **

**Utau: *looks around* Nobody. God they left me with the disclaimer so here we go:**

_**OjamajoChara[Natsumi] does not own Shugo Chara! Doki! or Doki Doki! or the charaters. Furthermore she does not own "Before the moment" She wrote this fiction only for pure entertainement. Also she wants to apologize for her bad grammar. She's spent six years in france speaking only french so it's kinda hard. **_

**There now we can start the story**

XxXxX The Battle XxXxX

[A/N There will be no summary about what happened in the chapter 2 sorry]

"Hey Natsumi 'Been a long time" The girl said[A/N No it's not Suzume]

"Hey Etsumi. Wait a moment i need someone" Natsumi said while grabbing her phone

"What the heck is that girl doing..?" Ikuto said

"Using her phone for unknown reasons. Like always" Amu replied

"Scratch that I NEED YOU HERE. What do you mean you are drawing? Oh please is drawing so important?Wait forget that, it is for you.

Anyways. Bring your butt over here before i kick your ass into tokyo" Natsumi said while hanging up

"Now etsumi wait five little minutes" Natsumi said to etsumi

"Woaw. there is an ennemy and all she does is calling and saying everyone to wait. She is so weird" Ikuto said

" I HEARD THAT" Natsumi yelled "If i didn't wanted you to hear i would've whispered you genius" ikuto replied

"Don't start arguing already" Amu said with a sweetdrop

XxXxX Time skip of 5 minutes XxXxX

"Okay Okay i'm here natsumi. What do you... What the heck?What's with all those weirdos?" A girl said

"Hey Suzume. Yeah weirdos that i don't wanna talk about" natsumi replied

"If you think that we are weirdos considerating that you're an idiot. Why are you here" ikuto asked

"Shut up before i kick your ass you little.."

"Woaw everybody forgot about me" Etsumi sweetdropped

"Anyways i am gonna pick 2 persons to sing" Natsumi said

"Woaw. To sing? are you kidding me" Ikuto said with a -_-" face

"GO TO BACK TO WHERE YOU COME FROM INSTEAD OF KILLING ME WITH YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS. And to answer you "Damn question" i don't character transform. i sing. Cuz that girls doesn't support music" Natsumi said while pointing at Etsumi

"Excuse me. i'm born in japan you idiot" ikuto said

"Last time i checked you aren't born in Hinamori's house" natsumi replied

"Anyways Suzume. Hinamori. With me. No offense utau-chan"

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Amu yelled

"I dunno.. Maybe cuz... I ASKED YOU YOU DAMN IDIOT" Natsumi replied

"Anyways Suzume Hinamori Catch" Said natsumi while tossing microphones to amu and suzume

"Hey wait. Don't you dare sing" Etsumi said

"Or else what? Y'a gonna throw X-eggs at my face. Come on i would like to see th..." Before Natsumi finished her sentence Etsumi thrown X-eggs at natsumi's face

"HEY THAT HURTS CUT IT OUT" Natsumi Yelled

"Oh god... Well.. Who did she called already?" Suzume said with a sweetdrop Amu raised her hand

"Okay what's your name?"

"Hinamori amu"

"'Kay i'm Hanabusa[A/N Y'know Hanabusa is the last name of Satsuki in Yumeiro patissiere] Suzume. Can't any of you help her?" suzume said "Umm..." Amu said while thinking

"GIANT RATTLE ATTACK" Yaya yelled while throwing a giant rattle to the X-eggs

"Well... at least she's saved from the X-eggs" Suzume sweetdropped

"Anyways you can't stop me from collecting X-eggs. Me or Gift[Don't ask where the name comes from]" Etsumi while laughing

"Let's Go" Suzume said with a grin [lyrics are in italic]

Amu _Suzume and Natsumi: Ai yori fukai omoi Nanatsu no umi de umareta "Saigo no negai" ga donna ni Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai _

Amu: _Ubugoe o ageteru Chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite Ichiban kurai jikoku wa Yoake mae... Shitteru deshou? _

Natsumi: _Nanatsu no umi e to Hoshikuzu okureba _

Suzume: _Haruka naru tabiji o Terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru _

Amu: _Ai yori tsuyoi omoi Watashi o ugokashite iru _

Suzume: _Kono sora to umi no aosa ga Hitotsu ni naru... Hoshi no NOBERU Watashi wa watashi no mama no Tsuyosa o shinjite itai _

Natsumi: _Daijoubu. Machigattenai. Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono _

Suzume:_ Bless! Starry.. Tonight! _

Amu: _Ichiban suki dakara. _

Natsumi: _Ichiban no yuuki ni narou. _

Suzume: _Tabidatsu asa no seijaku _

Amu: _Jibun to no ano yakusoku _

Suzume: _Oboete iru deshou Kioku no umi ni wa _

Natsumi:_ Ima mo mada futari no Nukumori mo... egao mo nemutteru _

Suzume: _Yume no tame ni tatakau Subete no inochi wa hikaru Kono sora to umi ga kanaderu _

Amu: _Aoi neiro... Hoshi no ARIA Watashi ga watashi de ireba Nannimo koware wa shinai. _

Natsumi: _Seiza no mienai yoru demo Chikadzuiteru. Sono toki ga kiteru._

Amu: _Just Moment in Love _

"AWW AWW MY EARS CUT IT OUT. CUT IT OUT!" Etsumi yelled

Amu Suzume and Natsumi: _Ai yori fukai omoi Nanatsu no umi de umareta "Saigo no negai" ga donna ni Ookikute mo akiramenai Watashi wa, watashi no mama no Tsuyosa o shinjite itai Daijoubu. Machigattenai. Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono _

Amu: _Just Moment in Love _

Natsumi: _Bless! Starry.. Tonight _

Suzume: _Bless! Starting.. Tonight _

"Though my ears hurt like damn hell i won't go. You can't possibly have shugo charas all of you so i'll drain an X-egg from one of you" Etsumi replied while laughing

"Stop laughing already. Your laugh is boring and i don't see from who you could possibly extract an X-egg from" ikuto replied bored

"Easy to say from someone who doesn't do anything in life except acting like a cat" Etsumi replied with a glare

"Well i don't laugh like a crazy witch" Ikuto replied with a smirk

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CRAZY WITCH YOU LITTLE BRAT DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS"

"As weird as it seems their both right" Amu murmured

"And you the weird girl with the pink hair" Etsumi said

"Yeah weird girl with the red and green hair?" Amu replied

"What green hair?.. Oh wait... WHAT THE HECK DID THEY DO TO MY HAIR.. Oh screw that"

"When are you planning on.. I dunno GOING AWAY?" Suzume yelled

"When you will all die" Etsumi replied with a smirk

"You first: Let's go Amu-chan, Natsumi_" _

Natsumi: Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeteru? Nee... kono hoshi no MERODII

Amu: Tokei no RIZUMU wa kodou no SUPIIDO yori Hayakute tokitoki awatete shinkokyuusuru

Suzume: Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na...

Amu: Ohayou! tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite Wasureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru

Amu Suzume and Natsumi: Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo DAISUKI! Minna kono hoshi no... Nee.. oto no nai MERODII

Amu: Muchuu de te wo furu SAYONARA no shunkan Ai suru hito kara hanarete shimawanu you ni

Natsumi: SUKAATO hirogete senaka wo oikaketa Mou ichido tsunai da nukumori wasurenai

Suzume: Hajimete no wakare wa namida ga tomaranakatta Itsu datte sora ni niji wo... sagashiteiru

Amu: Shiawase ni nareru hito wa shiawase wo zutto shinjiteru Naite mo kitto waratte mo nee tomodachi da yo

Natsumi: Tokubetsu na EERU janaku itsumo no kimi no koe ga suki Sou da ne!

Suzume: Kitto yasashisa mo... Nee kono hoshi no MERODII

Amu: Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO

Amu Suzume and Natsumi; Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo DAISUKI!

Suzume: Minna kono hoshi no... nee okuri mono da ne

Natsumi: Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou

Amu: Mainichi umarete kiete yuku omoi wo taisetsu ni shite

Amu Suzume and Natsumi: Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO

"Hey where did she go?" Amu said at the end of the song

"How should i know? Anyways i'm going shopping" Natsumi replied

"At this hour?" Amu asked

"What? Don't tell me it's closed... Aww man i wanted to go shopping AND BUY CUTE DRESSES FOR SUZUME" Natsumi said with an +_+ face[See pic on my profil]

"DON'T YOU DARE" Suzume Yelled

"Why not?Oh screw that i'm going home"

"Do what?Sleep or being on the computer... No wait.." Amu said

"Sleeping in front of the computer" Amu and natsumi said in unison

"Anyways i think That IDIOTIC IDIOT WHO DARES INSULTS ME. gone." Natsumi said

"Who cares anyway?And he's actually not the first who isn't afraid of you[A/NEVERYONE. Except me] Utau said

"Well Bye.**[A/N: Oh and forget the preview of last time]**" Natsumi said

**Natsumi: There. Now i'll post it at midnight **

**Ikuto: Why for? **

**Natsumi: EXCUSE ME IF YOU WEREN;T THERE SONNER YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GONNA SAY THE STORY AGAIN?DON'T EVEN IMAGINE IT **

**Ikuto: Why the heck are you yelling?.. **

**Natsumi: DAMN YOU OKAY? *goes away* **

**Amu: That girl doesn't have a brain **

**Natsumi: I DON'T HAVE PINK HAIR **

**Amu: WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK? **

**Utau and ikuto: Um.. Yeah okay... Anyways.. **

**Utau: Read. And. Review. so **

**Whole Shugo Chara cast: JA NE**


	5. Author's note 2Sucks

**Natsumi: Damn. it. In. **

**Amu: Don't start cursing **

**Ikuto: You just started the story and there is already two authors note. God you have a serious probleme **

**Natsumi: I. Never. In. Hell. Asked. Your. God. Damn. FREAKING ADVICE **

**Utau: What's going on? **

**Natsumi: Like i already said to **

**romantica: My best friends and i are actually arguing each other for a damn manga (my friends are french) My best friend jessica is yelling at me cuz i spent my life with shugo chara and she doesn't understand that i don't like Hetalia axis power(Thing like that) And my best friend Amlie is ignoring me to talk with Jessica. But jess won't freaking understand that i can't live without watching Shugo Chara **

**Ikuto: Screw your friend and do the fourth chapter **

**Natsumi: Go screw yourself **

**Ikuto: You first**

** Amu: Shut up you two That's it? **

**Natsumi: Kinda yeah. Anyways Sorry** ^^"


	6. Important Author Note

**Hey guys just to say i am restarting the story and i'll do changes **

**First my shugo Chara i have now Four[Photos will be on profil] **

**Nami - Dream of being a singer **

**Nina - Dream of being an artist[Paint and drawing] **

**Nanami- Dream of being a horsewoman **

**Naomi- Dream of being a Patissiere[Pastry chef] **

**[I am NOT copying amu] **

**Second: **

**I am searching for a second author of my new story [I'll keep the chapter that Romantikakh1 and i wrote. and i'll keep her OC] Thanks for reading**


End file.
